Mastemon
|level=Mega |type=Angel |attribute=Vaccine |family=Unknown |debut=''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth'' |from=Angewomon + LadyDevimonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth "Parallel World" 15 |partner=Mirei Mikagura |to= |jacards= }} Mastemon is an Angel Digimon. It is an Angel Digimon who manipulates light and darkness, and has the power to cross through space-time. , March 2015 issue. Mastemon resulted from the DNA Digivolution of Angel and Dark Angel Digimon when a great crisis visited the Digital World and controls the forces of the Angels and Dark angels that are called through the gate from another Digital World. Although it is a DNA Digivolution of two conflicting types and shares qualities of both, it has a one-track mind.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks *'Holy Desire' *'Dark Despair' *'Chaos Degradation' (Chaos Degrade): Merges dark and light energies to create a gate through which to send enemies to another dimension. Design Etymologies ;Mastemon (マスティモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Development Mastemon was originally supposed to debut in Digimon World Re:Digitize as Mirei Mikagura's partner Digimon though this was unable to happen due to various issues. In order for Mastemon to have deeper meaning behind the concept of opposing attributes coming together, game producer Kazumasa Habu requested Mastemon follow the same two tone black/white color scheme of Lucemon Chaos Mode. Originally the design had Mastemon more bulky, equipped with armaments like cannons, but Habu didn't want a bulky design and instead wanted Mastemon to use its body as a weapon, so he requested the armaments be removed.Siliconera: "Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth’s Habu Kazumasa Talks About Its Influences and the Series’ Future" Fiction Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Mastemon is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. Mastemon DNA digivolves from Angewomon and LadyDevimon. One of them must be Level 60 with 120 Max, 120 Attack, 120 Intelligence, 80 ABI and both need 100 CAM. Aiba needs to see Mirei's before being able to obtain their own. Its special attack is Chaos Degradation and its support skill is Parallel World Tactician, which increases Light and Dark attack damage by 10% and increases HP recovery effects by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Mastemon is #289 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. Mastemon DNA digivolves from Angewomon and LadyDevimon. One of them must be Level 60 with 120 Max, 120 Attack, 120 Intelligence, 80 ABI and both need 100 CAM. Its special attack is Chaos Degradation and its support skill is Parallel World Tactician, which increases Light and Dark attack damage by 10% and increases HP recovery effects by 10%. Digimon World: Next Order Mastemon is a Dark Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. Mastemon can DNA digivolve from Angewomon and LadyDevimon or can digivolve from Meicrackmon Vicious Mode with 6000 HP, 10,000 MP, 1300 Strength, 1300 Stamina, 1600 Wisdom, 1400 Speed, under 44 Weight and 90 Bonds. Mastemon can DNA Digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Heroes! Mastemon is a legendary rare, Holy Dark card. Digimon Links Mastemon digivolves from Angewomon and LadyDevimon. Digimon ReArise Mastemon may digivolve from Angewomon. Notes and references